


Bees?

by DragonoftheMidwest



Series: Tour of the Wasteland [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Female sole survivor is only mentioned, awkward maxson, the sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/pseuds/DragonoftheMidwest
Summary: It's time to have The Talk with the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel





	Bees?

**Author's Note:**

> This happens right after Colette, Danse, MacCready, and Knight Grants go after the Courser

Reagan was sitting on the couch in his quarters, fiddling with Good Death, her laser rifle that she had been modding while she was off duty. Her arm was mostly healed, but Cole and Cade had both refused to give the okay to go back in the field early.

Arthur let himself in after seeing the crew off to go after the Courser. He sat down at his desk, but made no move to reach for the paperwork that was always piling up. His icy blue eyes darted towards her more than once, contemplating something. 

“Can I-” he hesitated, a sign that he was uncomfortable with whatever he was about to talk about. “Can I ask for your advice?” he wasn’t looking at her, and the tips of his ears were tinged pink. 

Reagan put the rifle down and set the screwdriver in her hand next to it. She leaned back and observed Arthur, he was lightly chewing on the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit. This was going to be fun. 

“Yeah, Artie. What’s up?” She watched him brace himself for the ask. 

“You asked if Colette and I had… copulated.” Reagan resisted the urge to wince at the formal language. “And we haven’t, for a number of reasons. One of them being my ah- lack of experience.”

“Come on, Arthur. Spit it out.” Reagan encouraged him.

“I’ve done some reading. I know all of the parts, but I don’t know what I’m supposed to  _ do. _ ” He was staring intently at the ground between their boots. 

“What do you…..” Reagan sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Oh, Artie.” This is not a conversation she had ever planned on having with either of her best friends. She was just glad that Alex had experience sexually and just needed help in the emotions department.  She looked about the room, desperately searching for a way to explain this. “Okay, think about it like a laser rifle, yeah?” That wasn’t the best example, but it could work. “You need to keep it maintained to keep it functioning, right?” Arthur nodded, staring at her now and hanging on to her every word. “So you learn each and every part of it, but every laser rifle is different. Good Death has a sticky trigger and a crooked sight. Righteous Authority has an extra kick from the mod Danse put on it. If Alex and I switched weapons, we wouldn’t work efficiently until we figured out our gun.” Arthur’s brows were furrowed in concentration. She could tell he was still trying to make the connection to sex. 

“It’s the same with sex. Everyone’s different, everyone’s body is different. Just because I have tits doesn’t mean I like them being grabbed. Just because I have a snatch doesn’t mean I like things put in it. I can’t tell you what to do when you and Colette finally do the nasty, but you are the smartest man I know. If I know one thing about your sex life, it’s that you can figure out anyone’s body with half the time and exploration it takes any of their other lovers.”

“So I just explore… and hope it works?” He gaped at her. He wanted help forming a game plan, it seemed. 

“No, don’t  _ hope _ . Artie, you’re better than that. You don’t look at a map and hope your plan works. You don’t plot troop movements and hope for success. You’re the best strategist that the Brotherhood has had in over 200 years. Use that to your advantage. Tell me how you would do that.”

“Experiment with touching her in certain places and pay attention to her reactions, if she reacts better to certain things, do that more.”

“Exactly.” Reagan reached across and tugged on his growing beard. “I would also suggest trimming this, if you want to do some exploring with your mouth. Chicks don’t dig beard rashes.” Arthur rubbed at his beard thoughtfully. “Just be confident. Nothing is sexier in the bedroom than confidence. She chose you, she wants you, and just being intimate with you will make her happy. Anything else is just the icing on the cake.” Her hand went to grip his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Reagan. I owe you one.” Arthur smiled gratefully at her.

“No worries, Artie. Consider us even. If you two make it, then I get to marry Michael and have cute ginger babies with him.” She winked at him as she sauntered out of the room. “Just be careful, yeah? I don’t want to have to kill her for hurting you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is was something that I felt needed to happen, but didn't really fit into the General and the Elder.


End file.
